1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer with a removable add-on card fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are indispensable electronic products in modern life and are very popular with consumers. In order to make computers more useful and fulfill the various requirements of consumers, manufacturers have developed many different kinds of function-adding add-on cards. These add-on cards electrically connect to a computer through standardized slots on the computer motherboard and extend the function and capability of the computer. As new technologies are developed day-by-day and the requirements of consumers increase just as rapidly, computers are becoming lighter, thinner, and smaller. This means that computer designers and users must install more and more add-on cards into smaller computers. Add-on cards come in many different standards and sizes. If these add-on cards are installed vertically inside the computer, perpendicular to the motherboard, the size of the computer will be larger than if the add-on cards are installed in a horizontal manner, parallel to the motherboard. So to minimize the overall size and bulkiness of the computer many designers choose to do the latter.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art computer 10. The computer 10 comprises a chassis 12, a motherboard 14, a processor 16, a power supply 18, and a riser card 20. The motherboard 14 is fixed on the chassis 12. The processor 16 is fixed on the motherboard 14 for controlling the operations of the computer 10. The power supply 18 is fixed on the chassis 12 for providing electrical power to the computer 10. The riser card 20 is vertically installed on and electrically connected to the motherboard 14. The riser card 20 comprises at least a slot 24 for receiving an add-on card 22 so that the add-on card 22 can electrically connect to the motherboard 14 through the riser card 20. The add-on card 22 is a network card, a video card, a RAID card, or any other type of function-adding card.
In order to accommodate flat shaped computer cases, the computer 10 shown in FIG. 1 uses the riser card 20 as an interface between the motherboard 14 and the add-on card 22. The add-on card 22 is horizontally inserted into the slot 24 of the riser card 20 so that the add-on card 22 can electrically connect to the motherboard 14 through the riser card 20. Although this assembly method can decrease the overall height of the computer 10, it is inconvenient for operating staff or users to assemble. The computer 10 further comprises other electronic components installed on the motherboard 14. Operating staff or users must exert a horizontal force directly on to the add-on card 22 each time it is inserted into or removed from the slot 24 of the riser card 20. As it is easy to accidentally touch the electronic components on the motherboard 14 or on the add-on card 22 when inserting or removing the add-on card 22 electronic components are easily damaged.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a computer with a removable add-on card fixing mechanism, so as to solve the above mentioned problems.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a computer. The computer comprises a chassis, a motherboard, at least a first coupler, and a fixing mechanism. The motherboard fixed on the chassis has a connecting port installed at one side of the motherboard along a first direction. The first coupler is formed on the chassis. The fixing mechanism comprises a housing, a first slot, at least a second slot, an active shaft and at least a second coupler. The housing is disposed along the first direction. The first slot is installed at a first side of the housing along the first direction and detachably connected to the connecting port. The second slot is installed at the first side of the housing along the first direction. The second slot is electrically connected to the first slot for electrically connecting an add-on card with the fixing mechanism. The active shaft is installed at a second side of the housing along the first direction. The active shaft has at least one supporting rod fixed at one end of the active shaft. The supporting rod is pivot connected to the housing so that the active shaft and the supporting rod can rotate about a rotation axis parallel to the first direction. The second coupler is formed at a bottom end of the supporting rod corresponding to a position of the first coupler for engaging with the first coupler.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the claimed invention computer comprises a detachable fixing mechanism. When users want to add an add-on card into the computer, users can first insert the add-on card into the second slot or the third slot on the riser card of the fixing mechanism. Users then attach the fixing mechanism to the computer chassis and rotate the active shaft about a rotation axis so as to move the fixing mechanism forward to connect the first slot with the connecting port. The claimed invention computer can be used to easily add an add-on card inside the computer. The assembly process is simple and time saving. Users do not need to exert force on the add-on card directly. The electronic components on the add-on card or on the motherboard are not touched when adding or detaching an add-on card and, therefore, the electronic components are not damaged.